


holy halloween, batman!

by monsternights



Series: fratboy 'verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High Heels, M/M, i promise that i wasn't intentionally thinking of shiro as a leather daddy (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: The one where Shiro loses a bet and has to dress up as sexy Batman for Halloween.





	holy halloween, batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! 
> 
> In the spirit of the most magical time of the year, I bring you a silly little fic inspired by my love of Sheith and of boys in tight spandex. This fic is entirely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Thanks to @sunfries for reading over this and being a sounding board for my writing anxieties.
> 
> If you want to see the inspiration for the boys' costumes:
> 
> Shiro: [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/61/d2/6c/61d26c57db94009879262c83cb66b8da--female-superhero-female-costumes.jpg)
> 
> Keith: [here](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRazvzoqvmWiL-NgxGJQoVkvS6-9ejqslw-UKsB6fx7T3uZ8ug1bA)

“Matthew Holt. I cannot wear that.”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“I really can’t.”

 

“You can and you will—you lost the bet and them’s the rules, buddy.”

 

Shiro gestured wildly to the monstrosity that Matt held in his hands. “That’s not even a _costume_...that’s underwear and a cape.”

 

Another person popped up from around a rack of other questionable looking items. They wiggled their eyebrows while pushing their glasses further up their nose and leered at Shiro.

 

“To be fair, there’s a harness too,” they pointed out.

 

“Not helping, Pidge.”

 

“You gonna back down from a challenge, Shirogane? Besides, you have the ass for it.”

 

Shiro made a sound like a wounded animal and took the costume from Matt’s hands and went to the register, unable to look the clerk in the eyes as she scanned and bagged his items.

 

—

 

Shiro needed liquor. Shiro needed  _lots of liquor_ if he was even considering leaving his apartment wearing... _this_.

 

Here’s how it started: Shiro and Matt were at a party. They were playing a betting game and  _somehow_ (he’s a little fuzzy on the details) Shiro was on the losing end of a dare against Matt. Shiro’s punishment? He must wear a costume of Matt’s choosing to their fraternity’s annual Halloween bash.

 

That’s not so bad, right? He’ll probably be forced to go as something ridiculously cliche like Marilyn Monroe or stupid like a Minion. (God he would give  _anything_ to be a Minion right now).

 

Lo and behold Shiro never should have underestimated just how evil the Holt siblings truly could be.

 

This costume (and costume is a very  _loose_ term) was comprised of four main pieces. First was a pair of spandex underwear. There’s no other way to describe it. Stretchy. Black. Underwear. Over the underwear went a yellow utility belt with a buckle emblazoned with a bat symbol. Next was a shoulder piece that went on over his head and the matching bat symbol across the front was cut to stop just under his collar bones, leaving his chest exposed. This piece had two straps on the back that wound down around his sides to connect to the utility belt at his hips creating a harness effect. The only saving grace to this whole debacle was the cape that went around his shoulders, which was large enough that he could wrap around his body if necessary. (It would be necessary). The costume was finished off by two gauntlets and some calf-high black boots.

 

For Halloween this year it was decided that Shiro was going as slutty Batman.

 

Seeing as Shiro was already uncomfortable, it was agreed that he could forego the mask. He cringed when he caught his reflection in the mirror...the things that he was willing to do in the name of honor. He picked up the bottle rum from the counter and took a pull straight from it.

 

“Keith just texted, said he’ll be here in a few,” Matt called from the living room. Shiro flushed. He hadn’t told Keith about his costume—honestly he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he wanted his boyfriend to have. Guess he’d find out soon…

 

“I’m going to...readjust things before we leave, I’ll be ready when he gets here.”

 

“I doubt that,” Matt replied cryptically. Shiro rolled his eyes. _Whatever that means_.

 

Shiro was leaving the bathroom when he heard the door to their apartment open. He called out to Keith from the hall. “Babe I’m going to need you to promise not to…”

 

Shiro felt his brain short-circuit.

 

Keith stood in his living room, dressed in an equally skimpy Halloween costume. The red, green, and yellow lycra top was cropped, hitting just below his ribs, with long sleeves and a high neck. The matching green boy-shorts were cut so that they curved along the plush swell of Keith’s asscheeks. What really stunned Shiro were the bright red thigh-high latex boots that Keith wore. The towering heels accentuated his backside and the firm muscle of his thighs.

 

“Holy shit,” Shiro stuttered intelligently. “K-Keith? Wh- _what_?” Keith cocked a hip and flicked his hair over his shoulder. He raked his eyes up and down Shiro’s form before letting out a low whistle.

 

“Every hero needs a sidekick, right?”

 

Shiro just gaped at him. “You...I...holy _shit_.”

 

“Yeah, you said that already.”

 

“Damn, Keith. I think you broke him,” Matt laughed from the couch.

 

Keith sauntered over to Shiro, who felt himself go half-hard in his pants ( _underwear_ ). Keith stopped just in front of Shiro, grinning wolfishly. He set his hands on Shiro’s chest, running them down his abs and hooking his fingers into the straps at his hips. He yanked Shiro towards him, bringing their chests flush and encouraging Shiro to wrap his hands around his waist. With the heels on he was eye level with Shiro.

 

Scratch that, he was fully hard in his pants. Shiro blushed down to his chest and let out a small whimper.

They heard a cough from the corner and Matt shot up from his seat.

 

“Wow would you look at that it’s time for me to go pick up Pidge and Lance seeyou _bye_ ,” and he all but ran out of the door.

 

Keith just laughed as he heard the click of the front door shutting.

 

“So,” he drawled. “You like my costume?”

 

Shiro nodded furiously. “How did you...why did you pick Robin?”

 

“Pidge told me about your bet. Decided I couldn’t let my sweet boyfriend suffer all alone.”

 

Shiro blushed. “That’s very noble of you.” His eyes roamed over Keith’s body. “I gotta say, you pull it off way better than I do.”

 

Keith laughed again and traced his fingers along the straps, first brushing at the star tattoos on his hips that were exposed just above his belt before bringing his hands up to scrape his nails lightly along the planes of his chest. “So you like it?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Keith dragged a hand down Shiro’s chest, sweeping over the belt buckle before he firmly cupped Shiro’s hardened cock.

 

“You got a thing for heels, Shiro?”

 

“Uh,” he said dumbly, blushing again.

 

“We’re going to have some fun with that later.” Keith palmed Shiro again and the older man growled and gripped harder on Keith’s waist.

 

“ _Keith_.”

 

Keith smirked, massaging Shiro slowly through the spandex. “We have to leave soon, but you clearly can’t go out with your dick hard like that. It’s  _indecent_. So. I guess I’ll have to help you out.”

 

Keith pushed Shiro up against the wall and slid down to his knees. The fabric of his boots flexed against his thighs as they spread from where he knelt on the ground. Keith hooked his thumbs into Shiro’s bottoms and pulled them down to expose his cock.

 

“I know you like it when I get sloppy with you, but we can't make a mess of your costume,” he paused, licking a bead of precome off the head. “Well...not yet at least.” And then he took Shiro in down to the root.

 

“Shit, Keith,” Shiro keened. He wove his fingers into Keith’s dark hair and his hips twitched a little, unable to stop the groan at the obscene sound of his boyfriend gagging a bit on his cock. Shiro started to babble, body so caught up in the surprise lust for the man on his knees before him that he couldn’t even begin to hold back.

 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that fucking costume, baby. It looks so _good_.” Keith looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes and he pulled back so that just the head was in his mouth. He sucked sweetly around the crown before dragging his tongue along the slit. Shiro cursed loudly. He traced his fingers along the sharp cut of Keith’s jaw and then around the reddened lips which were stretched beautifully around him.

 

This was it. He was going to die right here in his living room because his boyfriend was sucking his soul right out through his dick. What an awesome way to die, though.

 

Then Keith winked before bobbing his head again and swallowing around Shiro. He nearly lost it when he felt Keith’s throat clutch around his length. “Fuck. I thought I was going to come on the spot when I saw you in those boots. Sh-shit you look so good, I can’t figure out if I want to fuck you or if I want you to kick my ass.”

 

Keith hummed around his dick and redoubled his efforts.

 

“F-fuck, baby. I’m close. I’m gonna come, oh my god. _Keith_.” He cried out, knees locking as his orgasm washed over him. Keith swallowed the come that flooded his mouth greedily, licking at Shiro’s softening cock until he was pushing away at Keith’s face with sensitivity. Only then did Keith pull off with a pop, gently tucking Shiro back into his briefs.

 

“I think I’m going to have to go as a ghost for Halloween because you just killed me, babe.”

 

Shiro hauled Keith up and slammed their mouths together, flipping their positions so that Keith was pressed against the wall. Shiro shoved a thigh in between Keith’s legs and pushed forward to grind against Keith’s crotch. Keith whined and clawed at Shiro’s shoulders.

 

“We’re going to be late.” The protest was breathless and weak at best. Shiro could feel how hard Keith was in his shorts.  

 

“I know we’ve got this party to go to but once we get back I’m going to fuck you with nothing but those boots on.”

 

Keith moaned and Shiro shifted forward again, biting at Keith’s lips. “You ready to leave, baby?” He asked mockingly. Keith shook his head and bucked his hips into Shiro’s thigh.

 

“Shiro. Touch me.”

 

“Anything you want, baby,” Shiro laughed as he sunk down to his knees.

 

They were late to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @monster_nights and Tumblr @toothache-sweet


End file.
